


Augury

by sweetsociopath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Augury, Bellamort, F/F, F/M, Voldemort wins the war, bellatrix and voldemort, the augury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsociopath/pseuds/sweetsociopath
Summary: It was to her voice he awoke and when she spoke, she spoke as if she were his lover. ‘I’ll follow you into the dark’ she promised in a gentle sigh, her voice a smooth caress of gratitude and desire, a wholesome promise. In that moment he knew when everything was lost, she would still be there.This isn’t a love story, this is an age old story of how a dangerous man met a wicked woman and chose to rule the world with her by his side.





	Augury

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, getting back into writing again. I'd like to thank Kitty for encouraging me to post this and begin my writing again. I will do my best to update as often as possible. This fanfiction is based around Bellatrix Black and Lord Voldemort, keeping to the canon verse of Cursed Child with a few minor changes to time lines. Updates will be given as chapters are posted. Positive feedback, as always is welcome. Lots of love ~SS

It was a hot night, so hot Bellatrix thought she might faint if she had to wear a corset.  
“Why are we doing this again?” the sixteen-year-old grumbled to her younger sister as she glanced over a corset strewn over her bed. Andromeda was stood beside her looking at herself in the mirror and tugging at the uncomfortable dress she had just put on while trying to adjust her cleavage in it.  
“Because you had to go and tell father we weren’t going out tonight.” She said monotonously to her older sister, looking at herself in the mirror. She had yet to do her hair. Bellatrix leant, pressing her lipstick stained lips together for just a moment as she thought about it.

“I _hate _corsets.” Bellatrix declared as she turned to watch Andromeda who was almost fighting with her breasts to keep them in the dark purple silk dress, “Give it up Andy, that dress no longer fits.”  
“It _fits_,” she insisted, hoisting her dress up once more until she was finally in it, “see!”  
“You look like you’ve stuffed two turnips in there.” Bellatrix said as she rolled her eyes while dropping her gown and pulling on the well fit dress. She threw the corset aside, zipping the dress easily.

“You’re not going to wear it? If _I _have to wear a corset, _so do you_.” Andromeda frowned to her sister as she watched her throw aside the painful instrument.   
Bellatrix glanced sideways at her sister, offering her a half smirk as she pulled on her dress, hair still pulled up to the top of her head in a mess she hadn’t even decided to try taming tonight, she let it loose, the waves flowing down past her shoulders to her mid-back. Andromeda scowled, struggling to do anything more in the dress. While Andromeda had opted for the more ‘ball’ type dress, which cinched at her slim waist and flowed beautifully to her slender ankles, Bellatrix had gone as daring as she could – she wanted to at least _try _to give her mother a heart attack. She had decided to wear a slinky black dress, which showed off most of her well toned back and also cinched at her slim waist. Her mother certainly wouldn’t approve, and Bellatrix certainly wouldn’t care.

Druella’s shrill screeches could be heard from downstairs, yelling at the two to be ready in five minutes or she’d decapitate one of their stuffed animals for each guest they weren’t there to greet. The sisters glanced wearily at one another, how old did their mother think they were? Certainly too old to fall for that old trick besides, their stuffed bears were in good hiding places away from their mother.

Having donned their heels, Andromeda complaining that she didn’t want to stand around all night in 5-inch heels, the pair went down to meet their father. Cygnus smiled at his two daughters, telling them they looked beautiful, and that their mother was already in the ballroom. Narcissa was stood beside their mother. The thirteen-year-old was as blonde and as blue eyed as their mother, she wore a sweet ball gown of ice blue which matched her eyes. Her hair was straight and down her back, and Bellatrix thought that when she smiled, it lit up the room. Narcissa Black would one day be a beautiful woman.

Within ten minutes the ballroom was full, and the family friends had arrived by apparition or by portkey. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange grasped at Bellatrix almost immediately, the two brothers barely a year apart, they had known the Black family for a long time – and both had known Bellatrix since she was six, and they were five and six. Rodolphus, the eldest of the two brothers and Bellatrix’s classmate, also offered Andromeda to join them, but she wasn’t interested in things that they had to say, and the conversations that they had. Nevertheless, they convinced her to join once the drinking began.

As soon as no adult was looking, they were drinking though the majority were barely sixteen. They danced, drinking enough that their feet didn’t hurt, acting as if their parents weren’t watching – and they never did, they were too engrossed in themselves. There were easily more than a hundred of them all gathered for the occasion. Bellatrix noted her cousin Sirius moping in the corner, the bored teenager clearly missing his friends. Regulus, however, though only thirteen was enjoying his drink as and where he could.

“Bellatrix,” Cygnus suddenly said, pulling her out of her daze as her eyes had fixed on her dark haired Gryffindor cousin. Bellatrix turned to answer her father, who was stood with a tall, handsome man some years her senior, “I’d like you to meet someone.”

“Tom Riddle,” he introduced himself as he grasped her fingers and pulled her hand in to kiss her knuckles, “I’ve heard so much about you, Miss Black.”   
“It’s a pleasure.” She responded through half a breath, suddenly transfixed on the handsome man.

“Tom and I went to school together,” Cygnus said with a slight smile, drink in his hand. He was clearly slightly distracted as he didn’t notice the way in which his daughter was looking at the man he had introduced her to. Cygnus continued, the two only watching one another, “I was telling him of your growing fascination in the dark arts, and he seemed only too happy to share some of his knowledge – what is it you’re doing right now?”   
“I’m between jobs.” Tom said calmly, his eyes never leaving the young witch.

He was tall, slim but well built. His hair a deep chocolate brown and his skin had only the slightest hints of a tan – as if he’d been somewhere warm recently. He seemingly stood as if he were the tallest one in the room, and everyone knew it. There was something unbelievably magnetic about him, and his lips curled into the faintest of smiles as he realised how he had seized her attention. His eyes were dark, full of life and so many promises yet to be fulfilled. A power was over his aura, as if it illuminated from him.

“Would you care to dance?” he asked as she seemingly couldn’t find any other words to say.  
She simply nodded, taking the hand he offered her, Cygnus finding interest elsewhere. A large hand found her waist as he pulled her in close, she was taller thanks to her heels, otherwise she’d have come no higher than his neck. He grasped her firmly and her one hand found the back of his shoulder. Her hand seemed small in his he noted, yet how strikingly she stood out from the room.

“Your father has told me a lot about you,” he said smoothly. He wore little expression on his face, though his eyes spoke more for him than words possibly ever could, “The last time I saw you, you barely came to my knee.” 

She wanted to scoff, but a half-laugh escaped her instead, “_wonderful_.”   
“You were as much of a troublemaker then as I hear you are now.” He added, a flicker of amusement finding his expression.   
“I’ll hand it to my parents, they did _try_to tame me.” she was being brash, but what did she care? He was a stranger to her, for all she knew, she’d never see him again after tonight.   
“What makes you so interested in the dark arts?”

“It fascinates me, getting what you want with a mere flick of a finger, controlling life and death,” she said simply, unable still to take her eyes off him for long. His jaw was chiselled, his cheekbones too, leading in to a sharp pointed nose – as if he were made of marble. Her gaze settled back to his eyes, “and I’m very good at it.”

“You know your curses,” he stated more than asked, to which she nodded slowly as their dance continued, “How old are you?”   
“How old are you?” she asked back after a second’s pause, concealing her shock from the question.  
He chuckled faintly, he liked her already, “I’m thirty-two.”   
“I’m sixteen. Seventeen soon.”

His lack of expression barely faltered, but his silence said it all. She continued, a faint smile finding her lips as she asked, “Are you disappointed?”   
“Not in the slightest.” He answered almost as quickly as she had shot back his earlier question.

She was intelligent, immediately he knew that much. She had a sharp tongue and a sharp mind, she didn’t give anything away unless you gave her something first… or in return. Her dark hair fell to just above the bottom of her shoulder blades as they moved, and its wavy mess made her look only more beautiful. He noted her beauty. She was beautiful. So incredibly beautiful. He had to force himself to stop roaming her face and body mercilessly with his gaze. No, he had other plans for her – her power was what he wanted, what he sought to start his army. She was exactly what he had been searching for, for the past few years, _a weapon_.

The night wore on, and the two found themselves immersing in more and more conversation, she even got some smiles and laughs from him as she told him about the kinds of magic she had tried – and the people she had tried it on. Not many of her friends or their parents were paying attention, not noticing her talk to the handsome stranger as if he were an old friend. Bellatrix felt as if he should be an old friend, someone she had known since she was a child.

He had to charm her he kept telling himself, yet he was being charmed by her. Yes, she was what he needed – charming, charismatic, beautiful, strong willed, and entirely absorbed by him. The warmth of the room engulfed them, but they didn’t notice. Bellatrix noted how warm he was; how hot his body was against hers as she couldn’t help but take dance after dance with him.

Andromeda was quick to cut in as soon as a song ended after what must have been their fifth dance that evening, grasping her older sister hard by her arm and pulling her away while saying in a hushed voice, “People are _looking_.”   
“Isn’t he _handsome_…” she said in half a sigh, she had never been so captivated by another person before, “He’s so intelligent and well-travelled.” 

“He probably just said that to get you into bed with him.” Andromeda half scowled at her sister, who seemed as if she didn’t care if that was why he had told her.   
“There’s something about him…” she paused to think, her eyes finding him once more as he looked once more to her from across the room while he spoke to another fair few people, drink in his hand and a faint smile that he seemingly only gave her on his lips. She hardly hesitated, “I’m going back.”  
Andromeda grasped her arm so hard Bellatrix was stopped immediately and her attention re-focussed to her sister.

“_What_??” she frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing.   
Andromeda sighed, she didn’t know how to say it to her sister, “There’s something not quite right about him… He’s got this… _look_, when he looks at you.”   
“A ‘_look_’?” Bellatrix scoffed, raising an eyebrow.   
“Please, Bella, there is something not right about him.”   
“Get over it, Andromeda.” She said, cutting the conversation with nothing more before turning on her heel and walking back to him where he stood.

Andromeda watched the two from a distance, but before she could go over and pull her sister away once more, Sirius had joined her side.  
“I don’t like the guy either – something… _off_about him.” He said to Andromeda with a frown.  
“That’s what I tried to tell her. But you know Bella – once she has her claws in something-”  
“She doesn’t let go.” Sirius finished her sentence. The two exchanged a glance, a look of slight worry and complete understanding, before they silently watched on.

“Do you smoke?” Tom asked after what felt like only a few minutes but was much longer.  
“Not to my father’s knowledge.”   
“Then may I trouble you for your company outside?”

The faintest bite of his lower-lip at the question had the young witch without any hesitation agreeing and following him outside. He lit up a cigarette, the flicker of the light illuminating his finetuned features of his skin chiselled as if from marble, and his dark hair which had been groomed nicely, were slicked back just enough.

“You see that alignment?” he asked her, gesturing at the sky and the stars as he exhaled the smoke and leant into her ever so slightly, “I was in the Tasmanian forests this past summer, they call it Hades’ pathway – stars travel down it towards the other side of the earth, where it looks as if they’re falling into the earth. You can’t see it from here,” he said as he turned to her now, dropping his arm, “but it’s something truly out of this world.”

“What were you doing in the Tasmanian forest?” she asked curiously after a few moments.  
“I was trying to find magic,” he answered simply, “the rarest of kinds.”   
“Did you find it?”   
“Almost. I’m going back soon.”

He took the cigarette from his own mouth and offered it to her lips, which she took and drew deep into her lungs, tasting the liquor from his mouth on the bud of the cigarette. When he took it back, he noticed how she tasted of lipstick and gin – he had been drinking firewhiskey, so he noticed the difference.

“So, what will you be doing after tonight?” _Me, hopefully_she thought to herself as she asked.

A faint smile spread across his lips that he couldn’t help, as if he’d read her mind. Little did she know, he had. His eyes ran slowly over her face, dropping to her lips for just a moment before meeting her gaze again as he spoke, “I don’t believe I have anything of severe importance any time soon.”

“Well we’re doing another dinner in a couple of weeks, I hope you could join us again.”

He nodded, making the finished cigarette disappear with a simple flick of his hand before he took her fingers in his hand and kissed her knuckles, “Until then, Miss Black.”


End file.
